Exemplary embodiments generally relate to electrical systems and to batteries and, more particularly, to automobile battery protection and to vehicle battery charging.
A dead car battery is common. Schemes are known that help avoid a dead battery. These known schemes, though, do not account for the proliferation of after-market accessory devices that are commonly installed in today's vehicles.